Extreme dancing and loving
by Inari Ink
Summary: Ryohei and Yamamoto love each other but they don;t admit. The go to the club and swoons Yamamoto with his dancing and singing. TYL rated M Ryohei and Yamamoto. We need to have more parings of them. I do not own KHR


**Extreme dancing and loving.**

**Ryohei/Yamamoto**

**Ryohei and Yamamoto decided to go to a club in Italy to hangout. They both are in love with each other but they don't admit it. Ryohei is going to show how much Yamamoto means to him by some smooth dancing.**

**Rated M yaoi. Also TYL. Using Chris Brown's song 'Forever' Plus there is not a lot of Yamamoto and Ryohei yoai parings. Bold is talking, Italic is the song. Also another song reference is Ussher's 'love in this club'**

_1,2,3,4__  
__Heyyyy__  
__Foreverrr__  
__Heyyyy__  
__Foreverrr_

**Ryohei and Yamamoto were finishing up some business when the boss told them to call it a night and with that they were dismissed and once they were out of the office, Ryohei had a extreme idea. "Hey Yamamoto! Lets go out tonight and do some extreme dancing!" Yamamoto laughed brightly. "Okay!" But of course Ryohei and Yamamoto changed there clothes and Yamamoto came down the stairs, wearing a black plain short sleeve shirt and dark denim jeans with black sneakers and Ryohei came running down the steps, his hands still wrapped up in it's bandages and wearing a orange tank top with blue denim jeans and white sneakers and Yamamoto couldn't help but blush at Ryohei when he noticed his exposed well built muscles. Oh how he wished to kiss his and taste his muscular arm then shook his head. He could not think of his friend like that but he couldn't help it. His head was also turned but then felt a muscular hand caress his butt surprisingly lightly and held back a moan. Ryohei knew Yamamoto was in love with him and so was he. And so he was going to show him how much he means to him. He then stopped himself but wanted to continue. "Ryohei, were you touching my butt?" Yamamoto asked him and Ryohei blushed darkly and shook his head no, saying it was a extreme rush of cold air but the windows were closed. But Yamamoto took in the lie and laughed. "Okay then, lets go." They both walk close to each other, down the street and away from the Vongola mansion. Tonight was going to be the night they will always remember, forever.**

_It's you__  
__And me__  
__Moving at the speed of light__  
__Into eternity__  
__Tonight__  
__Is the night__  
__To join me in the middle of ecstasy__  
__Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you, around you__  
__Imma take you there__  
__Imma take you there__  
__So don't be scared__  
__Im right here baby__  
__We can go anywhere, go anywhere__  
__But first, it's your chance__  
__Take my hand come with me_

**Yamamoto and Ryohei made it eventually to the club which was owned by the Varia and Vongola family and hidden in a secret location that can't be named. When they walked in, music was playing and Yamamoto noticed Fran and Bel by the bar, Fran driving Bel up the wall and Bel stabbing his back with knives. Yamamoto just laughed and Ryohei couldn't help but laugh too. "They surely are extreme." Then the song changed to Chris Brown's song "Forever" and Ryohei held out his hand for Yamamoto. "May I have this dance?" Yamamoto smiled and took his hand. "Of course." And they both walked onto the dance floor and they both started to dance and Ryohei was getting all into it, doing the forbidden dance and Yamamoto couldn't help but laugh. One of the things he loved about Ryohei. He was crazy and carefree and so…extreme. Ryohei felt his heart flutter when he noticed Yamamoto laugh. He loved his laugh. It sounded so happy. Then it started to get more intimate as the beat changed in the song, starting to dance closer to each other, there bodies touching and Yamamoto let out a light moan from the sudden friction and Ryohei smirked and did a turn, starting to dance behind Yamamoto who was closing his eyes, feeling the music and felt arms wrap around him and his eyes flutter open to those 7 beautiful words from the man he wanted to hear them from. "I am extremely in love with you." Ryohei whispered into Yamamoto's ear and Yamamoto smiled. "I am extremely in love with you too." And then they both faced each other and kissed each other and it was like fireworks exploding in his head and mouth as the kiss got more deep and passionate, there tongues caressing each other's. There hearts were racing though that's for sure.**

_It's like I waited my whole life__  
__For this one night__  
__Its gonna be me, you, and the dance floor__  
__Cause we only got one night__  
__Double your pleasure__  
__Double your fun__  
__And dance forever ever ever__  
__Forever ever ever __  
__Forever on the dance floor__  
_

**They pulled apart slowly, saliva clinging onto both of there lips and tongues, Ryohei lapping it up and they were both panting. "That…was…..so…..extreme…." Yamamoto nodded. "Yes…..it…was….." Ryohei quickly turned Yamamoto around, his back pushed against his front and Ryohei tailed his hands over the man's body, hearing out a moan from the rain guardian's mouth and they were still dancing but slowly of course. The music changed to Usher's 'Love in this club' and Ryohei was singing along with the words but changed the girl to boy and Yamamoto smiled, staying close to Ryohei.**

_Gotta do it for the ladies__  
__And I gotta keep it hood__  
__Where we at Polo (Ay)__  
__I see you Ryan__  
__Yo Keith you was right__  
__But we just gettin started___

_You see you searching for somebody__  
__That'll take you out and do you right__  
__Well come here baby and let daddy show you what it feel like__  
__You know all you gotta do is tell me what you sippin' on__  
__And I promise that I'm gonna keep it comin' all night long___

_Lookin' in your eyes while you walk the other side__  
__And I think that shorty I've got a thing for you__  
__Doin' it on purpose winding and workin' it__  
__I can tell by the way you lookin' at me boy___

_I wanna make love in this club__  
__(make love in this club, in this club, in this club)__  
__I wanna make love in this club__  
__(in this club, in this club, in this club)_

**It started to get close to the ending of the song, the climatic part and spun Yamamoto out, landing lightly against the bar and was pretty impressed and Ryohei yelled out loudly. "Making extreme love! In this club!" Then pointed to Yamamoto with a grin on his face. "Let's make extreme love, in this club." Then started to pop his chest out and was getting really into it, ripping off his tank top and hearing a girl squeal which was Lussuria and Ryohei's body was glinting with sweat and Yamamoto was breathing kind of hard. This was really turning him on and his face was red. Ryohei started to dance like a pro dancer, doing footwork and so on and Yamamoto was very impressed and he closed his eyes and opened them up to see Ryohei, up close and personal and they kissed each other roughly for the moment before Yamamoto whispered in Ryohei's ear. "I want you so bad right now." Ryohei grinned and picked up Yamamoto, carrying him to the backroom and laying him out on the bed and started to kiss him, his fingers ripping his shirt off onto the floor. Once his beautiful body was exposed, Ryohei started to lick him from his neck to his bellybutton, sucking and licking his navel and belly button and Yamamoto moaned out loudly in pleasure. "Oh please, don't tease me." Ryohei just smirked. "Be patient…you will soon get what you been craving." Ryohei pulled off Yamamoto's pants and shoes and his boxers, seeing his exposed hard on and he himself was already hard but this just made it even harder. Ryohei's tough fingers started to rub the tip of Yamamoto's erection, feeling and seeing precum on his fingers. He then rubbed his tip for the moment, his fingers full off the pre cum and noticed the strained look on Yamamoto's face. How cute he looked? His body heaving and his face all red. He then took off his pants and boxers, revealing his giant hard on and Yamamoto moaned wantonly at it. He was so big. Bigger then him and Ryohei rammed a finger into Yamamoto's ass, getting a loud groan in reply and heavy breathing as he stuck in two more fingers, spreading him out and Yamamoto was moaning all loud. "Oh stick it in me, please Ryohei. I want it so bad." He cried out and Ryohei smirked. He then rammed himself into Yamamoto, Yamamoto tilting his head back and letting out a loud scream. It was so painful but when he started to move, he was feeling so pleasured. "Oh….Oh…Ryohei…go faster." Ryohei smirked. "To the extreme!" He yelled out and started to go faster. When he brushed that special spot, Yamamoto clutched the sheets. "Oh! Keep attacking that spot." Ryohei obeyed and kept attacking that spot, the bed rocking violently. Ryohei was panting and moaning. "Your…so..tight…your …so….beautiful….Yamamoto." Then with that they both came, hard and Ryohei fell on top of Yamamoto then fell onto the other side of Yamamoto who was hugging Ryohei. "Goodness you were amazing." Ryohei laughed. "That was…so extreme." For the rest of the night they stayed in each other's embrace.**

_If we keep touching like this__  
__I know you scared__  
__They don't know what we doin__  
__...__  
__Keep it up girl I swear__  
__I'ma give it to you none stop__  
__And I don't care who's watchin (watchin, watchin, watchin)___

_Ooooh, in this club (on the floor)__  
__Baby let's make love...(in this club)__  
__In this club...make love...yeaah in this club__  
__Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay__  
__Baby let's make love___

_I wanna make love in this club__  
__(Ay, in this club, in this club, Ay i wanna make love in this club)__  
__Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay__  
__Front, front, back, side, front_

**Man this took a while. Please fav if you like it and comment on it. Thank you. And Cioassu!**


End file.
